tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Fabien Bourdillon
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found heres , Annecy, Haute-Savoie, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, France |blood status = Muggle-Born |Alias = * Jean * Jeanny * Gene (by Ginny Weasley) * Jean-Fabien Claude Alain Bourdillon (full name) * Baguette |Signature = |Title = * Auror * Head Auror (as of 2006) * Bellerose Médaille (top level, for work during the war) * "Représentant de classe" (at school) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = *Vivienne Bourdillon (née Prewett) (wife) * Aline Bourdillon (née Rousseau) (daughter) * Aston Bourdillon (son) * Gideon Bourdillon (son) * Claude Bourdillon (father) * Flavienne Bourdillon (mother) * Adeline Bourdillon (sister) * Lisette Bourdillon (sister) † * Carole Bourdillon (sister) |Animagus = Rabbit |Boggart = A Lethifold floating, almost as if it's in slow motion, toward him |Wand = * Cedar, 13½ inches, phoenix feather (formerly as of 2008, damaged irreparably on the job) * Blackthorn, 10¾ inches, augurey feather, inset with Adamite (as of 2008, bought at Rosier's Wands and Wonders) * Ash, 9¾ inches, phoenix tailfeather, ornately carved (won from Elke Rosier when he killed her in a duel) * Maple, 10 inches, phoenix tailfeather, ornately carved (won from Felix Rosier when he beat him in a duel) |Patronus = Rabbit |House = Maison Ciguë |Loyalty = * Ministère de la Magie ** Escouade Nationale des Aurors (leader) * International Confederation of Wizards ** International Association of Aurors (member) ** International Wizarding Police (member) * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Ciguë ** La Confrérie des Canaux * Dark Force Defence League (member) * Order of the Phoenix (ally to) * Muggle-Born Network (ally to) * Vivienne Prewett * Auberon (fan of) * Bourdillon Family |job = * Auror (1997-2006) * (France, 2006-present) |hideg = sk }} Jean-Fabien "Jean" Claude Alain Bourdillon '(born ) is a French muggle-born wizard. Born to Claude and Flavienne Bourdillon, a fairly wealthy muggle couple, in Annecy, a picturesque town in southeastern . His parents both came from wealth, but as an occupation, Jean's father is a founder and board member of a yacht company, ___. As with most muggle-born , he only found out about his magical ability when he was old enough to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He has three sisters, Adeline, Lisette, and Carole. Jean is a world-renowned , currently the of France, going through auror training in 1996. Jean-Fabien attended Beauxbatons from 1989 to 1996 and was placed in Maison Ciguë. He had trouble to begin with, a lot of his peers knowing more about magic than him from their families, but soon caught up, his passion for the craft driving him to either excel at or reach the top of his class at a range of subjects. During his sixth year, he was in the Beauxbatons delegation at Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament, with his intention to enter the competition clear. Jean was only just old enough to compete and was already well known in his school as a star student in a range of subjects, and was considered one of the most likely to be picked, however the goblet obviously chose Fleur Delacour instead. While he was obviously disappointed by losing the chance to compete, he soon came to support Fleur as his school's champion. He attended the Yule Ball with Vivienne Prewett, with whom he apparently ''"disappeared" after ten o'clock. He confessed that he found the Hogwarts way of learning slightly confusing, but didn't insult it in the way some of his classmates did. After his final school year ending in 1996, Jean finished his education at Beauxbatons with excellent grades, allowing him to begin training as an Auror for the Ministère de la Magie, which he chose to do straight away despite having received acceptance into magical universities such as University of Magical Venice and the Wheeling College of Defensive Magic. In France, one had to get nearly top grades in most things to be considered for auror training, and acceptance into the program was near impossible without further education, and ever since he found out about it it had been Jean's dream to train. Completing his training officially in 1998, he had already begun field work early in 1997, due to the "escalating situation" in Britain and their Ministry, and the growing shortage in fully trained Aurors. During the Second Wizarding War, despite the risk this brought to him due to his "blood status", Jean was among those given the task of looking into what was going on in the United Kingdom terms of resistance to Voldemort's Ministry and Death Eater forces, working under the leadership of Fabrice Flamel. In the process he made contacts within both the Muggle-Born Network and the Order of the Phoenix, while he neither played a huge role in or joined either, he aided the former in helping some muggle-born witches and wizards into France to avoid capture. Jean's sister, Lisette returned to England for the to assist friends she met while the Triwizard Tournament was on, but was tragically murdered. Once the hour-long ceasefire had ended, Jean duelled the death eater who had murdered his younger sister Lisette,Elke Rosier. She had attacked him too, and the resulting duel resulted in her death, though the prospective auror had been dueling to incapacitate. Soon after he duelled and blew off the arm of Felix Rosier, Elke's husband, when he rebounded Felix's own curse back at him. Despite who she was and what she did, Jean still feels guilt for the fact he nonetheless killed someone, and regrets that he wasn't able to take her in alive so that he could be tried and sent to with her husband. After the war in the UK had ended, Jean remained in France, and completed his training. After his training he performed well in his duties as an auror. Due to his performance on the national level, and his work during the Second Wizarding War, he was noticed by the International Confederation of Wizards' auror branch, the International Association of Aurors (or IAA). He joined the group in 2002, and while he still worked mainly with the Ministère de la Magie, he also took on cases from around the world. A high-profile encounter of his was as a member of the IAA dealing with an organisation who was smuggling lethifold from Papua New Guinea into several European countries for private use as guards. This was achieved using several charms to the effect of keeping them docile and obedient. Not only was this very illegal, it was also extremely stupid and dangerous. The charms were prone to fail, allowing the "captive" lethifold to attack its "master". The result was a loss of life for several of the aurors assigned to the case as well as most of the smugglers, leaving Jean with frequent nightmares about the encounter. In 2006 he was chosen to replace Séverine Rouanet as Head Auror in the French Ministry shortly after her retirement, a title he holds to this day. During a particularly gruelling case in 2008 his first wand was destroyed beyond repair and had to be replaced, he bought the new wand at the Mainland Europe branch of Rosier's Wands and Wonders, ran by Eric Rosier (someone he met during the Triwizard Tournament) and couldn't recommend his wands more highly to his colleagues. '''Jean-Fabien is a member of the Bourdillon family, and the Rousseau family. Biography Early Life Jean-Fabien "Jean" Alain Bourdillon was born on the to a wealthy muggle couple, Flavienne and Claude Bourdillon, in Annecy, France. He was the couple's second child and only son, having three sisters, one elder Adeline, and two younger Lisette and Carole. Throughout his formative years, Jean had no idea of his magical abilities. Most of his siblings were muggles, like their parents, Lisette was the only witch out of his sisters. And thus he was the first of his siblings to introduce his parents to the magical community, given that Adeline was not magical. When Jean-Fabien's parents were visited by a Beauxbatons Academy representative, and told of his son's gifts Beauxbatons Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh year Auror training Second Wizarding War Aftermath Later Life Joining the IAA Lethifold Case Etymology *''Jean-Fabien'' is a combination of the French names Jean and Fabien''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). ''Jean (1). (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Fabien. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020), faily rare pair as a combination, this was picked by Jean's parents to "be unique" ''and make him ''"stand out". **''Jean'' is a name common in French-speaking countries. It's a male name derived from the Old French form of Iohannes: Jehan. The female equivalent is Jeanne and derives from the Old French Jehanne. Iohannes itself is comes from the Hebrew name "יוֹחָנָן" (Yochanan) meaning "Yahweh is gracious", from the roots "יוֹ" (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and "חָנַן" (chanan) meaning "to be gracious" . **''Fabien'' *''Claude'' *''Alain'' *''Bourdillon'' Trivia *Jean has a rational phobia of Lethifold. *His favourite teacher was Professor Cardozo, apparently due to his exemplary skill at teaching his subject. **Many people view this as unlikely to be his true reasoning, due to Professor Cardozo's obvious good looks. **He may not have been lying, however, as his subject was arguably the most important for Jean's future career as an auror. **He did ablosutley have a crush on Professor Cardozo, however, a crush which the professor later described to Jean's friend Cyrano Évreux (when he later joined the teaching staff) as "uncomfortably obvious". He did ask Cyri to not pass this along to Jean, for fear of embarrassing him. *Jean has a fear of heights, which made the a bit of a hazard for him, since he didn't much like being on so high up on an object that could suddenly shift or move. *He's been told by some he resembles François-Marie Di Vèneto, the count of Venice, as well as one of his sons Vespasiano Di Vèneto. References Category:Beauxbatons Category:French Ministry of Magic Category:Ministère de la Magie Category:Maison Ciguë Category:Grace01121922 Category:Auror Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle Born Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:French Wizards Category:French Category:Harry Potter Male Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Head Auror Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:French Speakers Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:International Association of Aurors Category:International Confederation of Wizards Category:Maison Ciguë Alumni Category:Auberon Fans Category:International Wizarding Police Category:Animagus Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Représentant de classe Category:La Confrérie des Canaux Category:Holyhead Harpies Fan Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Wand Winners Category:Beauxbatons Guest Speakers